


Kay's 30-Day Word Challenge

by kihyukism



Series: 30-Day Word Challenge [1]
Category: A Pink (Band), B.A.P, Lovelyz, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyukism/pseuds/kihyukism
Summary: 30 days, 30 words, 30 oneshots/drabbles.Just a personal challenge in hopes that I can get myself back into writing.Characters will vary since I ult these groups: Monsta X, A-Pink, BAP, and Lovelyz.Could possibly see other groups like Infinite and Beast. Characters may also come from multiple groups (i.e. pinkfinite/infinite & lovelyz/monsta x & lovelyz), just depends  on the word.





	Kay's 30-Day Word Challenge

1\. fear  
2\. example  
3\. sneeze  
4\. wheel  
5\. receipt  
6\. pin  
7\. crayon  
8\. wren  
9\. trucks  
10\. woman  
11\. wound  
12\. roof  
13\. play  
14\. money  
15\. rings  
16\. expert  
17\. letter  
18\. debt  
19\. pot  
20\. sign  
21\. match  
22\. country  
23\. harmony  
24\. circle  
25\. vessel  
26\. farm  
27\. rock  
28\. tendency  
29\. shade  
30\. work

**Author's Note:**

> It has been ages since I've written anything. The last time I actually written full on chapter fanfics was in 2010-2012 when AsianFanfics was the talk of the kpop community. I wrote a few things when I was active on Tumblr, as well, but since then I drifted out of that. Now that it's been five years, I thought why not try my hand at writing again? I hope this goes well. Between my busy schedule, I just hope I will be able to keep up with it. So bare with me.


End file.
